A Change In The Weather
by GreenEyedGirlx
Summary: To Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbet had always been his younger brothers best friend. But times change and so do people, as Damon is about to discover. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to start a new fanfiction coz my forwood story 'those two pink lines' is kind of in the middle of some sort of writers block, so here's something for you to delve into until I can finally pick it back up. Just wanted to thank those who actually reviewed that story, you made my day every time I saw the numbers go up and I really hope the same happens with this story, so thanks:)**

**Here it is anyway, the story that most of you picked. Formerly called 'Just the way you are' but I decided on 'A change in the weather' coz I thought it fitted a little better, but don't worry, the plot hasn't changed at all!**

**Well thats enough rambling on my part, Enjoy!**

**Plot**

To Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbet had always been his younger brothers best friend. But times change and so do people, as Damon is about to discover.

**Chapter One.**

The dry trunks of the old, withering trees met in the middle of the waring path, entwining together above us as if they were holding hands. Stefan trudged along beside me, pressing on through the fallen leaves, the sound of their frames crunching underneath his feet carried from tree to tree. In all the time we had been walking, he had not yet said a word, which was oddly strange as his whole reason for dragging me out here was to 'talk'.  
>I looked up again as the tree branches creaked softly in the morning breeze, then thrust my hands into my coat pockets as a chill ran through the air. When the silence became too much for me to bear, I threw my head back and cleared my throat as I readied myself to speak. But he got there before me.<p>

"My dads dying" he said suddenly, barely a whisper of breath escaping his mouth, and just like that, he stopped walking and let his knees buckle underneath him. I stood, mouth agape whilst the words I had so thoroughly thought through in my mind caught in my throat. I backed up against an old oak and let myself slide down its body as the simple revelation sank in. I let my head fall into my hands, feeling as if my body couldn't handle its weight, but neither could my hands it seemed. So I just sat in the undergrowth, head hanging as I felt the guilt sweep through my guts.  
>Giuseppe Salvatore was a good person, and at the healthy age of 56, I had never thought tradegy could strike him just yet. Reluctantly pulling my head back up, I watched my best friends body shake and listened to his tears resounding through the quiet forest. I pushed up off the floor with my shaking hands and crawled along the dirt to where he sat. Although Stefan had pride and would not let anybody have the satisfaction of seeing his tears, his guard was completely shattered, water droplets flowing wild and free down his reddened cheeks. His dark chestnut hair lay unruly on top of his head, a few small leaves clinging to his dark jacket and his normally bright green eyes had lost their dazzle.<br>"Hey, Stefan" I croaked out, hearing my voice crack upon saying his name. I leant forward to rest my head on his shaking shoulder "Stefan" I whispered again, repeating it like a mantra. When he didn't respond, I ran my hand through his hair and landed a kiss on the top of his head "Your dad wouldn't want to see you cry, Stefan. He'd want you to be strong. Be strong for him, for you"  
>When he pulled away from me, I thought that he would dry his eyes and forget like it had ever happened, but instead, he turned so that he could embrace me in a proper hug. Hearing his sniffles and feeling his heart beat faster each second I held him, I knew the tears were travelling towards my own tear ducts.<p>

"He's my dad Elena" he whimpered into the crook between my neck and shoulder, and I felt something tug at my heart as a fat tear dropped to the ground.  
>"I know, Stefan. I know" I cooed softly as if I were soothing a baby "But the rest of your family need you right now, and you need them"<br>I felt his head move twice, swiflty up and down and he sniffled again. "Im sorry for burdening you with all of this, 'Lena" he tried his best to smile, only managing to give me a faint, barely-there one "But your the only person I can talk to"

I pulled him closer to me, the feel of his spiky hair tickling my chin, and in spite of myself, I laughed. "That's what best friends are for, Stefan. Im always here"  
>And we just sat in the middle of the woods, entwined together like the branches of a tree.<p>

**x**

**So guys, I know this first chapter was a bit depressing, and short... but this is how I set the base for Damon and Elena. She ends up comforting him aswell as Stefan, blah blah blah. Only its not akward because they aren't besties... **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little snippet and I hope you find some time to review because it really does make me happy!**

**GreenEyedGirlx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw, thank you guys who took the time to review, it really means a lot! Here's another chapter just for you:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Plot**

To Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert had always been his younger brothers best friend. But times change and so do people, as Damon is about to discover.

**Chapter Two**

I sat in the kitchen of the Salvatore house, watching as Stefan's mother, Elisabetta prepared dinner for her family. Lemon chicken it smelt like.  
>A line of spices sat on the counter, some with names I couldn't even pronounce, along with small pieces of leftover lemon skin lying on a wood chopping board.<br>"Is there anything I can do to help?" I offered, feeling rude that I hadn't piped up earlier. She waved me away regardless.

"Oh, its okay honey. I've got it" she took a spoon, tasting the red concoction bubbling away in the steel pan, smiling when she realised she had gotten the texture just right "But you can shout the boys inside to get cleaned up, dinners almost ready"  
>I nodded, glad to have something to do and headed for the door. Sat in the garden enjoying a cold beer each, Stefan and Damon were engrossed in what looked like a heated discussion and a part of me didn't want to interrupt. It looked pretty intense.<p>

"Guys!" I shouted, walking slowly down the porch steps "Your mom says dinners ready, she wants you to get cleaned up!"  
>Stefan looked up, sheilding his eyes from the bright sunlight and drained the rest of his beer bottle "Okay, 'Lena. We'll be there in a minute"<br>I saluted, feeling stupid as soon as I did it, then turned on my heel back towards the kitchen to help set the table like I always did on friday night dinners.  
>As I set the last of the silverwared down, Stefan and Damon, followed by a cheery looking Giuseppe, entered through the back door.<p>

"Mmm, mom. Something smells really good" Damon smiled, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. He poked a finger into the leftover sauce, only to have his hand smacked away.  
>"Damon Salvatore, you can wait until everyone else is sat down to eat" I watched as Elisabetta scolded him softly, a smile playing on her lips "Go on, sit over there"<br>I laughed quietly and took a seat next to Stefan, nudging him with my elbow when I saw he was lost in his own little world.  
>"Im glad your here" he whispered softly, his light green eyes boring deep into mine "You make everything seem normal again" Something fluttered inside my stomach at his words, making me feel all funny and hazy.<br>Our eye contact broke when Giuseppe cleared his throat, clasping his hands together as they hovered over his plate.  
>"I'd like to say grace" he declared as Elisabetta took her seat at the other end of the table "I know that we've never done it before, but its never too late to start a new tradition"<p>

I nodded thoughfully and bought my palms together, bowing my head in respect of Mr Salvatore's wishes and the rest followed suit, Damon rather reluctantly.  
>Giuseppe started, his voice loud and clear, ringing throughout the kitchen. When he was finished, he signalled for us to start eating and all that could be heard was the silverware clattering against the plates.<br>Stefan didn't seem to happy about the silence judging by the sighs he let out now and then between mouthfuls of chicken and veg, but Damon's cool stoic facial expression suggested that he couldn't care less.  
>When we had all finished, Elisabetta stood noisily, mumbling an apology that there was no dessert. Only Giuseppe complained, insisting that they always had pie on a Friday, but Stefan and Damon made up for it, telling her that it wasn't a big deal, which diluted her reddened cheeks considerably.<p>

"Would you like help with the washing up Mrs Salvatore?" I said, piling Stefan's plate on top of mine. She smiled at me, nodding her head softly.  
>"I've told you Elena, call me Bette. And that would be nice sweetheart, if you don't mind" She peeled off the apron she was wearing, and set it down on her chair, only to replace it with a tea towel.<p>

"Its no problem" I replied, hip bumping Stefan as he passed me "I really enjoyed the chicken, by the way. It was really nice"  
>Elisabetta smiled warmly at me and took the plates from my hold. The fairly large sink was now full with warm water and overflowing with bubbles and she sat them inside, watching them sink slowly to the bottom, water rising from the pressure.<br>I watched as Damon rose from his seat, patting his fathers shoulder before walking over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.  
>"It really was delicious, mom. Don't worry about dessert" he smiled softly, letting his feet drag across the linoleum as he exited through the back door.<p>

Stefan handed me a tea towel as he finished piling up our cutlery and dishes on the side, not saying a single word as he did so. He seemed quieter than usual. Maybe he was embarrased about yesterday in the woods? Or our moment at the dinner table?  
>Guiseppe's cough resounding through the kitchen broke me from my trail of thoughts and I picked up a soaking plate as I craned my neck to the side.<br>He took his time rising from his chair, the muscles in his jaw flickering as if it was causing him pain. I would have offered my help, but Mr Salvatore was a stubbon man, too proud.

"So, tell me Elena" Elisabetta started, washing another plate, oblivous to her husband "Which college have you decided on? Stefan tells me that you've been accepted to more than three"  
>I felt my cheeks redden. I had infact been accepted to four, but I wasn't still sure. All my options were too far away from Mystic Falls and I wasn't ready to leave yet.<br>"Well," I started rather quietly "Im still not sure, Im weighing my options"  
>Stefan smiled encouragingly at me, which made me feel somewhat bolder than I was.<br>"Im trying to be sensible about it but my Aunt Jenna really wants me to go to Julliard"

Elisabetta gasped, letting the sponge drop back into the bubbles.

"Stefan never told me you were accepted to Julliard! Oh Elena, you lucky girl, how can you say no to that?"  
>I set the tea towel on the kitchen counter, cracking my fingers nervously. I thought about what to say, but decided on just telling her what I was thinking.<br>"Truthfully? Im scared. Its in New York. Miles and miles away from here, and seeing that Im only sixteen and my parents recently passed, I just dont think Im ready for the real world"  
>The look on Elisabetta's face was a mixture of both sorrow and regret for even bringing it up and I felt as if I made her feel uncomfortable.<p>

"Oh Elena," she started, "I didn't think, Im so sorry"

I waved her away, pulling on the bottom frays of my dress "Its not your fault Mrs Salvatore. Its just that Im not ready"  
>Elisabetta nodded silently and took the towel from Stefan, wiping her hands dry.<br>"I know that your amazing at the piano. I mean, we haven't heard, but Stefan says your mesmorizing. I used to play way back when. Do you mind playing something for us?"  
>I shifted my weight, biting my lip. I hadn't played since my parents died. It was something we shared seeing as my mother taught music at the university, other than writing of course. I always saw myself as a writer, but not when she passed. When she died, so did that dream and so did me making music.<p>

Stefan shook his head silenty when his mother caught his eye "Elena isn't playing as much as she used to" he said softly. I took another step back, resting agasinst the sides, letting him explain. He looked to me for permisson, and I nodded.  
>"Ever since Grayson and Miranda passed, she hasn't touched her keyboard" Stefan informed his mom. She took the news in, completley bewildered.<br>"Oh Elena" she reached out and took my hands in her's "They wouldn't want you to stop doing what you love. They would want you to embrace it, make them proud by getting into the worlds best arts school"  
>I took in her reasoning, still with no intention of playing.<p>

"I know, Mrs Salvatore. But I think Im going to have to pass and get heading home. Jenna and Jeremy will be wondering where I am. Thank you for dinner"  
>Elisabetta let go of my hands. Looking somewhat deflated "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I shook her silliness of and grabbed my coat, slipping my arms slowly through it "Really, Mrs Salvatore, you had no idea, I can't blame you for that" Stefan handed me my bag and I hung it on my shoulder, more than eager to get going.<br>"Thank you for having me. I'll see myself out" I forced a smile and gave Stefan a hug and Elisabetta a small kiss on the cheek. It was the least I could do "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Elena" they both said simultaneously, only Stefan added "Drive safely, be careful"

I turned on my heel, my shoes clicking on the linoleum floor. I turned my head slowly to see both mother and son watching me, Elisabetta with sorrowful eyes and Stefan with a broad smile. I turned the corner towards the front door with my head down, slamming straight into a hard chest.  
>"Goodnight, John Lennon" Damon whispered softly, grasping my arms so I didn't fall over in surprise. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my heartbeat.<br>"You made me jump" I said simply, and tried to step around him, but we both ended up taking a step to the left. He smiled, making me smile with him as we both side stepped the other way.

"I tell you what" Damon began "You go left and I'll go right. Then we'll get over this predicament" I nodded in agreement, laughing silently at his suggestion, "On the count of three. One.. Two.. Three" He made good on his words and took a small step to the right, leaving me to go left. We smiled at the clear open space before us and we brushed arms as we passed each other.

I turned just as he did, feeling the electric current run up and down my arm. Something I had never felt. He simply stared at me, those deep blue eyes cutting deep.  
>"Be safe Elena, Goodnight"<p>

**Hope you enjoyed it, Review coz it makes me happy and Im really enjoying writing this story! **

**GreenEyedGirlx**


End file.
